An earplug may be inserted into an ear canal of a user to attenuate sound. An earplug user may desire a particular earplug feature, such as a comfortable configuration, ease of insertion or removal from the ear canal, or an ear canal conforming feature. The earplug may be used in various environments where sound may be undesired or harmful to the auditory health of the user, such as military, music or concerts, industrial, or construction environments. Current techniques are inadequate for retaining the earplug in the ear canal. U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,975 refers to a dual mode impulse noise protecting earplug.